


It's not just a cover

by Drarrystic



Series: Field trip [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Field Trip, Fluff, Gen, Interns & Internships, Irondad, Stark Industries, Stark Tower, spideyson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrystic/pseuds/Drarrystic
Summary: Peter en avait assez des gens qui pensaient qu'il mentaitOuLa sortie scolaire de Peter à Stark Industries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's not just a cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795183) by [InTheShadows3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows3/pseuds/InTheShadows3). 



> Cette fiction est une traduction (anglais/français). L'auteur est InTheShadows3, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
> Notes de l'auteur :  
> «ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> I love fanfiction, and I'm just trying to improve my writing. Comments with constructive criticism are welcome and if you want to edit my work just contact me. I apologize in advance if this story has so many mistakes that it's hard to read.

JEUDI  
  


Pendant la journée, Peter eut l’impression qu’il avait oublié quelque chose. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas important, donc il continua sa journée normalement et assista enfin à son dernier cours, qu’il avait en commun avec Ned et ils allèrent s’asseoir avec MJ.

 

“Quoi de neuf, losers?” Peter remarqua immédiatement qu’elle n’avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre, ce qui était normal pour elle mais il se demanda comment elle savait que c'était eux.  
  


“Pas grand chose, je suis juste déçu ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que j’ai un rendez-vous chez le dentiste pendant une sortie!” Peter se tourna pour faire face à Ned avec une expression confuse.  
  


“De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Quelle sortie?” Les deux autres le regardaient avec amusement. “C’est aujourd'hui qu’ils annoncent les résultats du test pour savoir qui va y aller. Comment t’as pu oublier ?”

 

Et à ce moment Peter se souvint. Il y a une semaine tous les profs de sciences leur avaient dit qu’ils avaient réussi à obtenir une visite exclusive d’une entreprise. Ils avaient dit que c'était difficile à obtenir à cause du nombre important de demandes. Ils n’avaient pas précisé le nom de l’entreprise, proclamant que c'était une surprise. Mais il n’y avait de la place que pour quinze élèves, donc ils avaient construit un test, et les quinze meilleurs pourraient y aller.  
  


Avant que Peter ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, M. Warren choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la classe.  
  


“Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui je vais annoncer qui va venir à la sortie scolaire !” dit- il avec un grand sourire ce qui était plutôt surprenant sachant qu'il ne souriait jamais. “Et avant que je lise la liste, je veux juste vous dire que je suis très fier de cette classe puisque neuf élèves ont pu se qualifier.”  
  


Sur ses dires la classe explosa en murmures excités.  
  


“Calmez vous, s’il vous plaît ! Laissez moi lire. En premier, avec le maximum de points, il y a Peter Parker…”  
  


Il se sentit rougir quand il entendit de léger applaudissements. Il n’aimait pas vraiment cette attention. Il savait qu’il était bon en sciences et pour lui ce test était facile mais il n’avait rien dit après l’examen alors que ses camarades se plaignaient de sa difficulté.  
  


“Le suivant pour cette classe en quatrième position…” Il arrêta de suivre quand il sentit Ned lui faire une tape sur le bras.  
  


“Félicitations, mec. Tu sais, même si je sais que je ne peux pas y aller ce serait super d’être pris.”  
  


“Ne t'inquiètes pas Ned même si tu n’as pas réussi, les sciences ne sont pas ton point fort. Tu es un génie en programmation et en maths.” Répondit Peter avec un sourire.  
  


“C’est nul d’être toi loser,” murmura MJ. “Tu vas être tout seul là bas.”  
  


“Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?” Demanda-t-il, se tournant vers elle.  
  
  


“Réfléchis. Ned n’y vas pas et je ne vais certainement pas y aller. Mes matières sont les maths et la biologie.” La réalisation se lu sur le visage de Peter et il laissa sa tête tombée sur le bureau. Il sentit MJ caresser son bras gentiment. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais fut coupé par le professeur.

 

“Et à la dernière place, il y a Ned Leeds.” En un clin d'œil, il sentit l’excitation le gagner de nouveau à la nouvelle que cette sortie se ferait sans Flash puisqu’il n’avait pas entendu son nom être appelé.  
  


“C’est le moment de vous dire où nous…”  
  


Ned leva la main, coupant le professeur. “Monsieur, vous pouvez donner ma place à la prochaine personne j’ai un rendez-vous chez le dentiste demain, je ne peux pas venir.”  
  


“C’est vraiment dommage M. Leeds. Donc le prochain en seizième place est Flash Thompson.” Et à ce moment, la tête de Peter tomba à nouveau sur son bureau.  
  


“OK, donc nous allons à Stark Industries !” Peter releva la tête instantanément, la bouche bée. Les huit autres personnes qui venaient, exprimèrent leur joie mais le reste de la classe afficha un visage déçu. Il entendit quelqu’un marmonner quelque chose sur une opportunité perdue. Mais Peter n’était pas du tout satisfait. Peter voulait juste aller se coucher et mourir. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il puisse être si malchanceux.  
  


Après ce qui s’était passé avec le Vautour, Tony (oui c’était Tony maintenant et plus M. Stark) commença à passer du temps avec lui. Au début, c’était juste une fois par semaine pour mettre à jour ou réparer le costume mais après la deuxième fois Tony le laissa dans le labo pour répondre au téléphone et Peter étant fidèle à lui-même commença à fouiner dans les affaires de Tony. Il remarqua un tableau transparent avec une équation écrite dessus et il pensait pouvoir aider et commença à la résoudre.  
  


FLASHBACK  
  


“Qu’est-ce que tu fais?” s’exclama Tony en marchant vers lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas le tableau.  
  


“Euh… Je … Euh j’essayais juste d’aider. Je suis désolé… Je…”  
  


“Gamin. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’ils enseignent au lycée…”  
  


“Je sais, je suis désolé” le coupa-t-il “Je ne ferais jamais…”  
  


“Peter arrête de parler! Ce genre de maths s’apprend à MIT après un an d’étude.” Dit-il regardant Peter avec un air calculateur. “Merde gamin, je savais que tu étais intelligent mais ça… Pourquoi tu n’es pas déjà à l’université?” Peter ne savait pas quoi répondre. C’est vrai qu’il s’ennuyait en cours mais il ne savait vraiment pas qu’il était si en avance. “Je ne sais pas je suppose que je suis un peu plus intelligent que le reste de la classe mais…”

 

“Un peu?” S’écria-t-il. “Pete, tu es un génie! Je suis sûr que tu es plus intelligent que la moitié de mon département R&D.” Peter rougit alors qu’il baissait les yeux au sol. “Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas plus souvent à mon labo?”  
  


FIN FLASHBACK  
  


Après ça Peter devint plus ou moins un vrai stagiaire. Sa relation avec Tony s’améliora, et maintenant il vivait presque à la tour. Il y était les lundis, mercredis, et depuis que May avait commencé à prendre des gardes les weekends il y dormait du vendredi au dimanche revenant à la maison le dimanche soir. Il avait même sa propre chambre à l’étage privée. Le son d’une cloche le sortit de ses rêveries.

 

“Je vous verrais demain, je dois parler à M. Warren.”  
  


“Demain c’est vendredi, loser. Tu vas à SI. A lundi.” Et elle partit. Il sentit la main de Ned sur son bras. “Tu vas donner ta place?”  
  


“Oui, c’est injuste pour les autres. Je suis là-bas presque tous les jours, quelqu’un d’autre peut y aller à ma place. En plus, j’y vais demain dans tous les cas.”  
  


“Eh, tu as raison. On se voit Lundi.”  
  


Quand il partit, les seules personnes dans la classe était le professeur et lui. Il resta debout devant son bureau et attendit que le professeur le remarque.  
  


“Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi M. Parker?” Dit-il sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.  
  


“Je veux donner ma place pour la sortie, monsieur.” Au moins, il le regardait maintenant. “Pourquoi, Peter? Tu es l’élève le plus brillant ici et tu as droit à ta place. Tu as obtenu un vingt sur un contrôle qu’on pensait être impossible. Ne laisse pas cette opportunité te glisser entre les doigts.”  
  


“Eh bien, vous savez… Attendez! Vous avez fait un examen que vous pensiez impossible à réussir?! Pourquoi? Ce n’est pas juste!” M. Warren rit. “Peter nous voulions juste éviter que les étudiants aient le même résultat. Tu sais, tu nous as vraiment surpris, le meilleur résultat après toi est treize et demi.” Il était stupéfait par cette information. Et lui qui pensait que le test était facile. Peut-être que Tony avait raison sur lui. Il devrait être à la fac.  
  


“Waouh, M. Warren! Vraiment?! Je veux dire… peu importe. Je sais que c’est une grande opportunité mais pas pour moi. J’ai déjà un stage là-bas. Ce ne serait pas juste pour les autres si j’allais visiter un endroit où je vais presque tous les jours.” Dit-il avec un doux sourire. M. Warren

“Peter. J’espérais vraiment que ce ne soit pas toi qui ait lancé cette rumeur.”  
  


“De quoi..” Commença-t-il mais le professeur leva une main.  
  


“Je sais qu’après le décès de ton oncle ce fut difficile mais tu dois arrêter de chercher de l’attention. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu crois honnêtement à ce mensonge. Peter, un stage à SI? Ils n’acceptent que des élèves qui sont diplômés de l’université et même parfois ce n’est pas suffisant. Leur nombre est très faible.” Après ce discours, Peter fut surpris pendant plusieurs secondes mais après avoir réalisé ce que son professeur lui disait, il commença à être énervé. Est-ce que c’était ce que les gens pensaient de lui?  Pendant un instant il pensa à lui montrer son badge. Badge qui permettait d’accéder à toute la tour. Badge avec tellement d’accès que même Happy ne les avait pas. Évidemment, la seule différence entre son badge et celui d’Happy était l’accès illimité aux espaces privés et le labo privé de Tony. Mais après une courte hésitation il décida de ne pas le faire. Il leur montrerait à tous qu’il n’est pas un menteur!  
  


“OK alors, je vous verrais demain, monsieur.” Dit-il à travers ses dents serrées et s’éloigna.  
  


Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Il était à la fois énervé et humilié par ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Quand il rentra à la maison il posa le papier de permission de sortie avec un post-it pour May et lui demanda d’écrire une note pour qu’il puisse rester à la tour après la visite. C’était une perte de temps de retourner au lycée juste pour revenir à la tour par le métro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère qu'il ne reste plus de fautes de français ou de frappe (normalement je me relis et ça devrait être bon). Si l'histoire et la traduction vous plaise n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ainsi qu'à me faire part de toutes suggestions !  
> Je devrais poster le deuxième chapitre la semaine prochaine le temps que je le corrige et le mette en forme.   
> Coralie :)


	2. Chapter 2

VENDREDI  
  


Le lendemain matin, Peter se réveilla à l’heure et mit des affaires de rechange dans son sac et ce dont qu’il aurait besoin pour le weekend puisqu’il allait dormir à la tour. Il avait des habits dans sa chambre là-bas mais comme il avait deux examens la semaine prochaine il devait surtout prendre plus de livres. Marcher avec un sac plein de livres toute la journée sera un peu embêtant mais grâce à sa super force, ça ne sera pas si gênant.   
  


Approchant du bus, Peter était définitivement de meilleure humeur que la veille. Il avait décidé qu’il leur montrerait, que son stage était vrai, pas de mensonges. Il espérait juste que Tony ne se montre pas. C’est une chose de dire aux autres pour son stage mais une autre, d'être le seul interne en contact avec Le Tony Stark. Il déteste toujours l’attention.   
  


“Hey! Pénis Parker!” Urgh… Il avait oublié cette partie. Il essaya de s'asseoir dans le bus sans se faire remarquer mais évidemment avec sa “chance de Parker” Flash Thompson devait s’asseoir juste derrière lui.  
  


“Qu’est-ce que tu veux Flash?”  
  


“J’ai entendu que tu essayé de te dégonflé pour venir. Qu’est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as peur que ton mensonge soit découvert ?”  
  


“Fiche moi la paix.” Comment il pouvait oublier Flash? Sa journée avait si bien commencé. Il ne s’était pas levé en retard pour la première fois depuis des semaines, et May lui avait fait des pancakes aux pépites de chocolat.  
  


“Après tout, qui TE voudrait comme stagiaire, tu n’es même pas intelligent.” Il ne pouvait pas avoir une journée tranquille?! Sa patience s'épuisait. “Tu es juste un orphelin pathétique.” Peter en avait assez.   
  


“C’est toi qui dit ça?” Il se tourna vers Flash. “Tu ne serais pas là si Ned n’avait pas eu son rendez-vous. Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être toujours un second choix?”  
  
“Ta gueule! Tu ne sais pas…” Peter leva les sourcils.

 

“D’abord l’équipe du décathlon, maintenant ça?” Flash ouvrit la bouche, mais M. Warren le coupa.  
  


“Arrêtez tous le deux, nous sommes arrivés.” L’adolescent pris une inspiration profonde et sortit du bus.  
  


Autour de lui, tout le monde semblait s’extasier alors qu’ils rentraient dans le bâtiment. Peter devait admettre que c'était impressionnant. L'entrée était composée de mur vitrés avec le bureau de la réceptionniste en forme de donut au centre. En tant que personne qui considérait cette tour comme sa seconde maison, il n’était jamais venu ici. Il entrait soit par une fenêtre soit par l'entrée privée de Tony.  
  


Son professeur de sciences les emmena sur le côté et leur dit d’attendre pendant qu’il allait à la réception.   
  


Peter était un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres. Il essayait de trouver ce qu’il allait faire. D’un côté, il ne voulait pas de toute l’attention si tout le monde apprenait pour le stage. De l’autre, il voulait leur prouver qu’il n'était pas un menteur. Peut-être qu’il pourrait juste donner quelques indices, ne pas en faire tout un plat.   
  


“Tout le monde, voici notre guide pour la visite.” Peter ne l’avait jamais vu. Il n’avait normalement pas de contact avec les guides. La femme était grande avec de longs cheveux bruns et un sourire chaleureux.   
  


“Bienvenue à tous. Je suis mademoiselle Olson et aujourd'hui je vais vous faire visiter SI. Mais avant, je vais vous donner des badges personnels. Ils ont des accès de niveaux un. Cela veut dire que vous ne pouvez être ici qu’avec quelqu’un de niveau trois. En comparaison, les stagiaires ont un niveau cinq et la seule personne à être de niveau dix est mademoiselle Potts.” Ce n'est pas vrai. Peter a un badge de niveau dix.   
  


Flash leva la main. “Et Tony Stark?”  
  


Mademoiselle Olson lui sourit. “C’est Tony Stark. Il n’en a pas besoin. Je vais lire un nom et vous donner votre badge. Thompson…”  
  


Flash marcha jusqu'à elle avec son menton si haut que l’on aurait pu penser qu’il recevait un prix Nobel. Peter sortit simplement son badge de son sac et le passa autour de son cou.   
  


“OK, Est-ce que tout le monde a son badge?” Ils acquiescèrent tous. Bizarre, personne ne remarqua qu’il n’avait pas été appelé, même pas la guide.   
  


Elle les mena jusqu'à un des plus gros ascenseurs. Peter la regarda presser le bouton 21. Il se demandait ce qu’il y avait à cet étage. Il n'était jamais en dessous du 42. C'est là que les labos commencent.    
  


Elle les guida à une sorte d’exposition.   
  


"Stark Industries fut fondée par Howard Stark dans les années 40. C'était premièrement une entreprise qui développait et concevait des armes avancées ainsi que des technologies militaires. Après sa mort, Obadiah Stane pris le relais jusqu'à ce que Tony Stark atteigne 21 ans. La compagnie resta la même mais en 2008 M. Stark arrêta la production d'armes, et comme ils disent changea le monde. Maintenant SI est le leader dans le domaine des énergies durables grâce au réacteur ARK mais aussi dans le domaine des technologies courantes. Ici nous produisons des téléphones, des tablettes, des ordinateurs et..."

 

Peter arrêta de suivre après ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter son discours sur l'informatique, il savait déjà tout grâce à Tony.

  
Après presque une heure Mademoiselle Olson les raccompagna à l'ascenseur.

 

“Maintenant nous allons nous diriger vers les niveaux plus bas des laboratoires de designers. Là-bas chacun d’entre vous devra scanner son badge individuellement et ensuite je devrais scanner le mien pour que vous puissiez entre dans le labo.”   
  


Il regarda la guide appuyer son badge contre le scanner et demander à un élève près d’elle de faire de même.  
  


“Pénis! Comment se passe la visite de ton lieu de travail?” Entendit-il dire Flash plein de sarcasme. “Est-ce que t’as demandé à Tony Stark de venir faire coucou?” Peter vit que les élèves qui n’étaient pas encore rentrés dans le laboratoire étaient en train de rire.

 

“Je suis un stagiaire ici Flash, je n’ai jamais dis que je connaissais Tony Stark.”  
  


“Peu importe, Parker. Tu es quand même un menteur.” Donnant un coup dans le bras de Peter en marchant vers la pièce.  
  


Lorsque tous les élèves sauf Peter furent passés, ce fut son tour. Il scanna son badge et à la surprise de tout le monde non seulement cela ouvrit la porte sans mademoiselle Olson mais une voix parla.  
  


“Bon retour, M. Parker.” Il sourit.  
  


“Merci FRIDAY.”

 

La guide se précipita après lui avec le professeur.   
  


“Qui es-tu?” L’IA de M. Stark ne souhaite la bienvenue à personne.” Peter fut étonné de voir que tout le monde le fixait. Il attendait ce moment depuis le matin. Il était incroyablement satisfait en voyant la tête de M. Warren. C’était de la pure mortification. Peter devina qu’il devait se sentir gêné de ne pas l’avoir cru. avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, une autre voix répondit.  
  


“Ce n’est pas la peine d’essayer de comprendre. Les règles de s’applique pas à Casper * .”   
  


Il détestait ce surnom. Il se souvenait encore de comment il l’avait appris.

 

FLASHBACK  
  


Il était en train de dessiner des plans sur une feuille blanche avec un crayon de papier quand il sentit M. St-TONY le fixer.  
  


“Qu’est-ce que tu es train de faire?” L’adolescent tourna un regard incertain vers lui.  
  


“Hum… Des plans pour mon nouveau lance toile?” M. Stark soupira et secoua la tête.  
  


“Gamin comment de fois je vais devoir te dire que tu n’es plus dans ta chambre. Tu es dans un labo professionnel. On ne fait pas les designs sur un bout de papier avec un crayon.” Peter regarda ses mains, il ne sentait toujours pas confortable en présence de Tony Stark, le héros de son enfance. Un bras apparu autour de ses épaules. “Ne fais pas cette gamin. Tu es toujours en train d’apprendre.” Tony se dirigea vers un des tiroirs du labo. Il récupéra quelque chose puis se tourna vers lui.

 

“Est-ce que tu connais les blueprints**?” Il hocha de la tête. “Bien. C’est ce que tu vas utiliser à partir de maintenant. Mais avant, tu te souviens du labo dans lequel on est allé la semaine dernière?” Un autre hochement de tête. “OK, tu vas y aller et ramener une boite qui doit se trouver à côté de l’imprimante 3D.”

 

“OK, Tony.”  
  


Utilisant son badge sur le scanner pour ouvrir la porte, il se dirigea d’un pas certain vers la boîte. A chaque fois qu’il était là avec Tony c’était vide. Ils travaillaient sans personne autour. Il prit la boîte et commença à aller vers la sortie quand un homme le stoppa, il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille et devait être dans la vingtaine.  

 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais Casper? Tu ne peux pas prendre ça.” Le regard de Peter tomba sur son badge ‘Blanc, Oliver, responsable des stagiaires’.  
  


“J’étais juste… attends, Casper?” Il semblait que maintenant tout le monde l’observait dans le labo.   
  


“J’en ai assez! Tu t’es montré il y a trois semaines et personne ne sait qui tu es. Tu entres juste dans des labos et bureaux auxquels aucun stagiaire n’a accès et ensuite tu prends quelque chose et tu disparais de nouveau. Donc je demande Qui. Es. Tu!?”  
  


Peter ne savait pas comment répondre à ça. D’après Tony, il était un stagiaire. May avait même dû signer des papiers. Mais le responsable des stagiaires ne le connaissait pas.   
  


Il montra son badge, “Je.. je suis un stagiaire. Je m’appelle Peter.” Le blond suivit la direction qu’il montrait ‘Parker, Peter. Stagiaire.’ “M. Stark m’a envoyé chercher cette boîte.” Ajouta-t-il et vit le visage de l’autre changer.   
  


Maintenant je sais que tu mens. Premièrement, SI ne recrute pas des lycéens. Deuxièmement, je suis en charge de tous les stagiaires et je n’ai jamais entendu parler de toi, et pour finir, aucun stagiaire n’a de contact avec Tony Stark. J’appelle la sécurité.” Peter était dans la merde. Qu’est-ce qu’il était censé faire? Mais avant qu’il ne commence à paniquer, il sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules.  
  


“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici? Pourquoi est-ce que tu menaces mon stagiaire?” L’adolescent regarda le garçon et vit son visage s’emplir de panique.  
  


“Monsieur... Stark… Je… euh…”  
  


“Ne t’embêtes pas.” Le coupa Tony. “Voici Peter, et il est mon stagiaire personnel. Il a accès à tout et peut prendre tout ce qu’il veut.” M. Stark se tourna vers Peter. “Tu as la boîte? Bien.” Et ils partirent, mais après ça, Tony pensa qu’il pouvait apprendre plus en travaillant avec les autres stagiaires, et donc maintenant durant la semaine il est un stagiaire dans les labos et de vendredi à dimanche il est avec le millionnaire. C’est juste dommage que le surnom ‘Casper’ perdura.   
  


FIN FLASHBACK  
  


“Quoi de neuf, Oliver?” Le garçon sourit.  
  
“Je suis content que tu sois là. Est-ce que tu peux jeter à œil à ça?” Dit-il en donnant une tablette à Peter.

 

“Qu’est-ce que c’est?” Demanda-t-il déjà en train de lire.  
  
  


“C’est un programme pour un robot que je construis mais ça ne fonctionne pas.”

 

Peter trouva presque instantanément l’erreur.

 

“tu as oublié le moins” Oliver regarda par dessus son épaule et se frappa le front.  
  


“Oh mec! Je me sens stupide.”

 

“Ne t’inquiètes pas. Ça arrive aux meilleurs d’entre nous.” Il y eu le son d’une fausse toux. Peter leva les yeux pour voir Dr. Armond.

 

“Hey Doc!”

 

“Bonjour, Peter. Si tu as fini peut-être pourrions nous continuer?”

  
  


Il y eut un “désolé” de la part des deux garçons. Peter regarda finalement ses camarades. Ils étaient bouche bée, et il fut bombardé de centaines de questions. Il préféra les ignorer.   
  


“Voici Dr. Gray Armond, il est le designer en chef de SI.” Dit mademoiselle Olsen, et s’adressa à l’homme. “Nous attendons juste Henry Gritson il était supposé faire la présentation aujourd’hui.”  
  


“J’ai perdu un pari contre Harry, donc vous devrez vous contentez de moi.” Il sourit. “Venez. Il y a sept postes avec des pièces détachées pour construire un robot. Choisissez un partenaire et vous recevrez une consigne incomplète. Il vous faudra construire le robot et deviner ce qui manque.”  
  


M. Warren ajouta ensuite “Il y aura une station avec trois personnes…”  
  


“Non, seulement des paires.” Répondit Dr. Armond.  
  


“Mais ils sont quinze…”  
  


“Ah oui. Je n’ai pas compté Peter, étant donné qu’il est celui à qui j’ai demandé de faire ces simples robots pour la visite.” Et de nouveau tous les regards étaient sur lui. Il commençait à regretter sa décision.

 

M. Warren avait l’air qu’il ne savait pas quoi dire. “Mais qu’est-ce qu’il va faire?”

 

“J’ai pensé qu’il apprécierait que je le laisse travailler sur son propre projet.” Le visage de Peter s’illumina comme un matin de Noël et regarda son professeur, le suppliant du regard. M.Warren devait se sentir coupable de ne pas l’avoir cru car il hocha simplement la tête.

 

“OK, Commençons. Vous pouvez laissez vos sacs dans ce coin.” Peter posa son sac et se dirigea vers l’ordinateur. Il travaillait sur un robot qui tiendrait compagnie à Dum-E.   
  


Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il sentit une main à travers ses cheveux.  
  


“Tu travailles sur quoi gamin?” Peter se retourna pour voir Tony le regardant avec un sourire chaleureux. Il avait compris il y a quelques temps que ce sourire était réservé pour lui et Mademoiselle Potts. A chaque fois cela lui faisait quelque chose. C’était un sentiment agréable.  

 

“Salut Tony! Je programme juste Dum-E 2.0” Le millionnaire s’assit à côté de lui.  
  


“Tu n’as toujours pas trouvé de nom?”

 

“Euh non. Mais j’y travaille. Et au fait qu’est ce que tu fais là?”

 

“FRIDAY m’a dit que tu étais ici. Je t’attendais mais tu n’es pas venu. Tu viens toujours me voir en premier. En plus, c’est vendredi, tu devrais être dans mon labo.”

 

Les yeux de Tony semblaient un peu tristes. Il se demanda pourquoi.

 

“En fait je suis en sortie avec le lycée.” Les yeux de Tony perdirent de leur tristesse presque instantanément.

 

“Vraiment?”  
  


“Tony!” Murmura Peter. “Je ne veux pas qu’ils sachent que je te connais.” M. Stark le regarda l’air de comprendre et après une courte minute ajouta.

 

“Bien. Donc … Qu’est-ce que tu veux au dîner ce soir?” Il sourit à Tony.  
  


“On ne peut pas juste commander des pizzas? La dernière fois qu’on a essayé de cuisiner quelque chose Mademoiselle Potts nous a banni de la cuisine pour une semaine.” Dit-il avec un léger rire.   
  


M. Stark gloussa. “Tu as raison. Mais pas d’ananas!”

 

“Oh, sérieusement! Qu’est-ce que tu as contre les ananas sur les pizzas?”  
  


“Ce n’est pas naturel. Qui mets des fruits sur sa pizza…”

 

Et ils commencèrent à rire. Peter adorait leurs petites chamailleries. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des centaines de fois. Et cela finissait toujours de la même façon, avec une hawaïenne et une pepperoni.

 

Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua que tout le labo les observait, même sa classe. Une classe qui n’était pas censé savoir qu’il connaissait Tony. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu’il était dans un labo plein de monde?!  
  


Remarquant que Peter avait arrêté de rire, Tony suivit son regard et repéra un groupe de lycéens les fixant. Il se leva.   
  


“Bon, Pete. Je vais y aller.”  
  


Réalisant qu’il ne pouvait plus cacher ça l’adolescent soupira et murmura à Tony “Est-ce que tu peux emmener mon sac dans ma chambre?” Le millionnaire lui adressa un regard désolé et acquiesça. Peter attrapa un sac et à l’émerveillement de tout le monde le passa à Stark qui le prit simplement.

 

“Waouh gamin. Qu’est-ce que t’as là dedans? Des pierres?”  
  


“Haha. Non, des livres. J’ai deux contrôles la semaine prochaine. J’ai besoin de réviser.”

 

Tony ébouriffa ses cheveux et commença à aller vers la sortie. “OK Pete. Je serais en haut quand tu auras fini ici.” Et il était parti. Peter se tourna lentement vers sa classe.

 

“Ce-c’était Tony Stark” était une super déduction de Flash.  
  


“Euh, ouais. Je suis son stagiaire personnel donc il me connaît.” Il laissa son regard vaguer de Flash à sa classe jusqu’à son professeur.

 

“Peter… Je suis vraiment désolé.” L’adolescent lui adressa un faible sourire et retourna à son ordinateur. Il entendit Dr. Armond récupérer l’attention.  
  


Une heure plus heure les élèves finirent leurs robots et Peter nota que le seul robot qui fonctionnait correctement était celui de la fille avec qui il avait anglais et un garçon qu’il ne connaissait pas.

 

“La visite se termine ici.” Expliqua Mademoiselle Olson. “Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu’à l’entrée.”

 

Peter alla voir son professeur et lui donna le mot de sa tante. M. Warren le lut puis leva les yeux vers Peter. “Bien sûr tu peux rester. Et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t’avoir cru. Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner?” L’adolescent regardait l’homme dont les yeux étaient plein de culpabilité.

 

“Je ne sais pas Monsieur.” Et il partit. Il fut suivit du regard par ses camarades jusqu’à l’ascenseur privé.   
  


Quand il entra dans l'appartement privée il remarqua son mentor assit dans le canapé avec les pieds sur la table basse en verre. Peter ne perdit pas de temps et s’installa tout contre lui. il avait besoin d’être consolé. Les bras de Tony s’enroulèrent automatiquement autour de lui.   
  


Je suis désolé, Peter.”

 

“Ne t’inquiètes pas.”  
  


Peter ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se passerait Lundi. Pour l’instant, il allait se reposer dans les bras de son patron, mentor et figure paternelle.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * J'ai utilisé Casper mais dans la version originale de l'auteur c'était ghost boy, je trouvais juste que Casper sonnait mieux que garçon fantôme et je ne voulais pas laisser la version anglaise car ça ne semblait pas naturel.  
> ** Je ne suis pas sûre que je vous pourrais vous expliquer ce que sont des blueprints mais c'est un anglicisme utilisé en France sinon on utilise aussi plans mais ici j'ai trouvé que ça ne marquait pas la différence avec les plans que dessinaient à la main Peter.   
> J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu et qu'il ne reste plus de fautes ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.   
> Coralie:)


End file.
